Appendix: Good flags, bad flags
Here are modest tips than can help you create your own flag or vote correctly in a good flag. They're not rigid rules: one of the rules can be ignored if it doesn't reflect in final result. Keep it simple Flags are made to be reproduced, so the design needs to be easily drawn and sewn. Use the minimum number of colors and elements. It includes not using seals and text, which necessitates double-faced flags. Some good reasons to keep the simplicity: #Much lower costs: less cloth and labor needed; #Is more easily remembered; #Simpler flags can be reproduced in smaller sizes without sacrificing detail or accuracy. Flag of Alabama.svg.png|Good: Alabama 2000px-Flag of South Dakota.svg.png|Bad: South Dakota Alabama's flag doesn't require any special skills to make, while South Dakota's has a very complicated seal and a lot of writing. If not double-faced, the reverse reads “ATOʞAⱭ HTUOƧ”. So, the second rule is: Don’t reinvent the wheel Simply don’t try to use tridimensional flags, nor flags with holograms, degrade, photography, watermark, exotic shapes, difference between the front and reverse, etc. Flag of Quebec.svg|Good: Quebec Flag of Ohio.svg.png|Bad: Ohio Quebec's flag uses simple colors and shapes, while the shape of Ohio's flag shape only makes it more difficult of being reproduced. Use contrasting colors Seeing from distance, some colors can’t be differentiated. It’s possible to separate the colors in two groups: *Light colors: white, yellow, buff, light blue, light gray, etc. *Dark colors: black, red, green, dark blue, purple, brown, etc. The idea is to overlap a color from a group with a color of other group. For example, the red stars of the DC flag contrast well with white background, while the black horses of Pennsylvania are almost invisible in dark blue, especially from a distance. 2000px-Flag of Washington, D C svg.png|Good: District of Columbia Pennsylvania Flag.png|Bad: Pennsylvania Use meaningful symbolism Maryland's flag has a very coherent design that honors its history and makes it unique. On other hand, Illinois' flag uses symbols that could be used by every other American state: an eagle, an American shield, the sun, etc. 2000px-Flag of Maryland svg.svg|Good: Maryland Flag of Illinois.svg.png|Bad: Illinois Be related, not identical A flag is a good place to show connections and relationships, but making that emphasis shouldn’t be permitted to cause confusion. Texas' flag shows its relationship with the American flag but, unlike the historical flag of Vermont pictured below, wouldn’t cause confusion with American flag itself. Flag of Texas.svg.png|Good: Texas VT flag 1804-05-01.svg|Bad: Vermont (1804-1837) Make it great in the wind If you follow the previous rules, you'll probably have a good flag, but some extra cautions about colors: light blue can be nearly invisible on sunny days, and the same is true of green flags on groves and yellow and orange flags in deserts. Also, balance is importance: the details should be right on center or on upper left (where it flies well even in low wind). 2000px-Flag of Tennessee.svg.png|Good: Tennessee Flag of Minnesota.svg.png|Bad: Minnesota Poll What's the most important rule? Keep it simple Don't reinvent the wheel Use contrasting colors Use meaningful symbolism Be related, not identical Make it great on the wind External links *'Good Flag, Bad Flag' at NAVA *'Civic Flag Design Guidelines' at Flag Institute *'Whar Makes a Good Flag?' at FOTW Category:Appendix